


Room of Relations

by Croenkh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bound, F/M, Milking, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croenkh/pseuds/Croenkh
Summary: These are the first stories in a planned "series" that takes place in Hogwarts, all about the room of requirements. The backstory will come at a later time, but the gist is: Harry and Hermione have a pact of helping each other fulfilling fantasies in the Room of Requirements.Quid pro quo - I help you, you help me. (All characters are off age, everything is outside the canon story)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Extracting Ingredients...

Harry stood in front of the room of requirements.  
He was supposed to meet Hermione here in about five minutes, but the door was already visible so she had to be here already.  
His heart pounded.  
She did ask him to come, but didn´t tell him why. Since it was the room of requirement he could guess what it was about, but he was curious about the specifics.  
Without as much as knocking Harry entered.  
He didn´t know what he had expected, but it was not what he saw in front of him.  
The room was not too big, but it was pretty packed.  
Every wall was covered in bookshelves filled with books, scrolls, and the likes.  
Then there were three big stone tables with utensils and cauldrons towards the back of the room.  
In the middle there was one big, comfy looking chair.  
Harry entered the room fully, and fittingly found Hermione right next to a shelf, her nose buried in a book.  
She didn´t even hear him enter, it seemed.

He cleared his throat. Hermione jumped a little, startled, and dropped the book.  
“Oh, oh, so sorry Harry, I didn´t notice you there!”, she stammered.  
“I got that”, Harry laughed. Then he gestured around and asked “So, what's all this?  
What did you want me to come here for?”  
Hermione shook off the surprise, and her eyes started to shine.  
“Well, you see”, she started in her typical `let me explain the world to you´tone “I found some very interesting books on former forbidden potions. They aren´t anymore”, she hastily added when she saw him furrow his brow. “Or rather, they are neither illegal, nor legal. They are… in a grey area. It IS illegal to sell them, but not to make them or take them yourself!”  
Harry interrupted her. “Hermione, it sounds like you are talking about drugs…”  
Hermione looked at him, and for a moment he feared he was right.  
“No, no, no, no drugs”, she assured him. “At least not in the usual sense of the word.  
More like an aphrodisiac. Don´t worry, not a love potion, or hypno-potion. It doesn´t make people do what they don´t want to do. It is just said to enhance pleasure, craving, and stimulate the mind in… certain ways.”  
Harry stared at her for a second, then exhaled in relief.  
“You scared me for a second. So, all you want to do is make a little lust potion for yourself? What do you need me to do then? Get some materials?”  
Hermione beamed. “Spot on, Harry! If I can manage to brew a working potion, I´ll give you half, of course. And yes, there is one ingredient only you can help me with.  
I need your sperm.”  
There were a few seconds of silence until it fully hit Harry what Hermione just said.  
“My… my sperm?”, he asked, to make sure he understood her correctly.  
“Yes. Is that a problem?”, She asked.  
Harry shrugged. “Of course not. Want me to do it right here?”  
Hermione smiled, and pointed towards the chair in the middle of the room.  
“I prepared this chair. If you want, I´ll help you. Because, to be honest, I will need a lot.”  
Harry looked at her doubtful, and asked: “Hermione, you are aware that I am a guy? I can´t come more than once or twice in quick succession…”  
Hermione retorted: “Of course, of course. I prepared another potion. One that… let´s say it refills your batteries almost instantly. If you don´t want to help me, that´s no big deal. I just thought I´d ask you first, due to our room of requirement pact…”  
“Sure, I´ll help you. Of course you got a potion like this. How could I think you weren´t prepared..:”, he laughed.  
He quickly undressed and walked to the chair.  
It was pretty comfortable on his bare skin. Hermione was smiling bright and placed herself next to him, handing him a small flask.  
“One sip should be enough, I think.”  
Harry looked at her, doubtful. “You think? Shouldn´t you… you know… know?”  
Hermione didn´t answer, she just held the flask to his mouth.  
Harry shrugged, thinking she must have done enough research, and took a gulp.  
He expected a nasty taste, but it actually tasted pretty good. Limey.  
Hermione didn´t wait until the potion did it´s job, she kneeled down in front of Harry taking his cock in her hands.  
As she started to stroke it slowly it already started to grow quite quickly.  
After mere seconds Harry was fully erect.  
Hermione continued to run her hands up and down his shaft, slowly at first, but getting faster with time.  
Or rather, getting faster quite quickly, as she heard Harry moaning, and his breath quicken.  
She knew he enjoyed it. And the potion was also kicking in early.  
“Hermione, I am about to…”, he pushed out between groans, to which she jumped up.  
“Already? Wait, wait, wait!” She ran to a near slab, grabbing a small cauldron.  
Harry made a surprised noise due to the sudden loss of her hands around his dick.  
Without thinking he grabbed it himself, and jerked it.  
“Harry, what are you… NO!”, she shouted, when after only a few quick strokes his dick perked up, shooting his thick load through the air.  
Shocked she just stood there as Harry let out string after string of cum, his body spasming around on the chair. When he fell back, seemingly exhausted, she spoke up. “At least we know the potion works. But damn, Harry, that was such a waste of pure semen!”  
Harry looked at her with hazy eyes. “Sorry, ´mione, I couldn´t help it… But it seems the potion still works..:” He pointed at his dick which had stopped twitching, and was standing fully erect again.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn´t hide her relief.  
“Well, it´s time for round two then. But first…”, she placed down the cauldron in front of him, then raised her wand.  
Purple bands appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around Harry´s wrists, pulling them down to the armrests.  
“Wha…”, he wanted to ask, but couldn´t, due to another, wider band wrapping around his mouth.  
“Don´t worry”, Hermione said, “I just don´t want to waste any more.”  
She grabbed his cock again. It looked almost glazed with the remains of his orgasm.  
Her hands glided up and down his shaft. And after just a few short moments she was happy to hear his now muffled moans again.  
She wasn´t sure how well the potion worked, or rather how often, so she didn´t want to waste any more time. Every time her hands slid up to his head, she let them glide over it, making Harry shiver time and time again.  
After what felt like only half a minute, she felt him twitch, and his breathing became more erratic.  
She cast a quick spell on the cauldron which started to float very close to his cock, ready to collect.  
And not a second too late, as his dick started to twitch in her hand as he came a second time.  
This time every single drop was caught. And although it was his second orgasm, it didn´t fall short of the first.  
Hermione was quite pleased with the amount.  
“Alright, Harry, that was great. But since your member doesn´t seem to want to quit yet, let´s keep going!” All Harry could do was weakly nod.  
His strength was gone, he felt a mix of pleasure and exhaustion, but he still felt his raging boner demanding more.

This time Hermione decided to switch it up a bit.  
She leaned forward, and without any warning took his dick in her mouth.  
Harry´s head snapped back as he felt her warm mouth and slippery tongue.  
She bobbed her head up and down, taking almost all of his cock in, while simultaneously letting her tongue run over it´s underside.  
He felt even better when her now unused hands started to fondle his balls.  
He felt that he was getting close again. But there was no way to tell her that seeing as he was gagged.  
He muffled something, trying to get her attention, but she kept on going.  
She didn´t notice him frantically trying to get her to realize what was about to happen.  
And so he was powerless to stop it.  
With a big muffled groan he let out the next load of thick cum.  
Hermione didn´t seem to mind, though.  
She continued to bob her head up and down, but as soon as the first shot came out and hit her tongue, she focused more on the head.  
Her tongue danced around the head of his cock, stroking it, stimulating it even while he orgasmed.  
His mind went blank for a second.  
When he regained enough consciousness he realized that she still sucked him off.  
With the last of his energy he tried his best to pull his hips back more into the cushions of the chair.  
This finally seemed to get her attention, as she stopped, and looked at him.  
“Sorry”, she said in a very unconvincing tone “but I couldn´t stop myself.  
Guess we´ll have to do one more round..:”  
Harry´s eyes widened. More? She wanted more?  
Hermione stood up and stepped back.  
She took out her wand again, and materialised something that looked like a long tube.  
With another flick of her wand it hovered towards him.  
Harry´s mind was to hazy to fully realise what was going on until he felt a strange sensation at his cock.  
The tube slid over it, engulfing it in a familiar, yet different feeling.  
It closely resembled Hermione´s mouth…  
And as soon as he realized what was going to happen next, it already started convulsing and moving up and down.

Harry looked at Hermione, puzzled, but with a very unstable gaze.  
It just felt too good to concentrate.  
Hermione grinned. “I got more stuff to prepare, I don´t have all night to help you by myself. But I´d assume you don´t mind my little tool?”  
Without waiting for an answer she turned around and started working on different things.  
Harry mostly saw her in the corner of his eye every now and then, and heard her rummaging through books and scrolls.  
He could not move, he couldn´t free himself.  
And at this point he wasn´t sure if he wanted to.  
The usual fatigue that usually followed an orgasm just didn´t set in.  
His body was fully exhausted, but it kept going.  
He unloaded. It shot through the end of the tube, into the cauldron.  
His cock stayed rock hard. The tube mimicked an amazing blowjob.  
He came again. His dick stayed hard. The tube continued.  
It felt like he was bound there for ages.  
He couldn´t tell if he was there for days now, or just mere minutes.  
One orgasm after the other. The potion did it´s job, and did it´s job well.  
Another orgasm.  
He couldn´t concentrate on anything anymore.  
At some point Hermione must have removed his gag without him noticing.  
He faintly noticed her lips on his. She slid her tongue into his mouth.  
Another orgasm.  
The tube had stopped but at the same time her hand had started stroking his cock.  
She stood next to the chair, kissing him passionately while milking him with the hand.  
Another orgasm.  
Harry lost count what felt like ages ago. She didn´t let up. He couldn´t protest.  
He was not able to.  
It still felt amazing.  
Her hand on his cock. Or was it the tube again?  
Harry did not care either way.  
Another orgasm.  
At some point Hermione had changed the cauldron as it was close to overflowing. Twice.  
But Harry had not noticed. The only thing he noticed was his cock settling down.  
After seemingly endless orgasms, the potion seemed to have lost it´s power.  
He weakly lifted his hands, only then realising that Hermione must have undone the binding spell without him noticing at some point.  
She realised that he was at his limit, and stopped the tube.  
It fell to the ground, splattering a few remains of his many orgasms around the room.  
With a last weak twitch his cock released a small drop of translucent cum that lazily ran down his shaft.  
“...mione… I … I… it…”, he stuttered breathless, without actually knowing what he wanted to say.  
She held a finger to his lips. “Shh, don´t worry, I stopped it. And we got a good amount, see?” She gestured happily to three cauldrons next to the chair.  
Two were full to the brim, the third almost half full.  
“...glad… I… help..”, was all Harry could get out.

Hermione sat down next to him, letting him catch his breath, and get a bit of strength back.  
When he could finally speak again, she asked: “So, how was it?”  
Harry took a moment to answer, and said:” It was pretty amazing. Although also incredibly exhausting. I don´t think I could have gone any longer.  
So”, he added after a pause, “you have more than enough now, right?”  
She didn´t answer right away, so he asked again: “Hermione, you have enough cum now, right?”  
She looked at him with a weird, almost pitying gaze.  
“I´m not sure. I fear you might have to help me out one more time.”  
Harry just stared at her in disbelief.  
After a few seconds he finally said: “Well, if you really need more… But please, give me a few days to recharge…”  
Hermione nodded, handing him a cup.  
“Here, this will help you to feel better soon.”  
Thankful he took the cup and gulped it down.  
It tasted great, especially seeing how he hadn´t had anything to drink yet.  
It was cold. And tasted limey…  
Harry looked at Hermione with big eyes. “Hermins, was that…”  
“Sorry, Harry”, she quietly said with an apologetic look. “But I need it as soon as possible…”


	2. Feels like Flying...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a surprise for Hermione. Why is the room of requirements so empty? And what´s in this strange vial...?

Hermione waited with baited breath. At this time of night no one should be around on this floor, but you could never be too sure about Filch and his almost supernatural cat.  
What was taking Harry so long?  
They arrived in front of the room of requirements together with his invisibility cloak, but before they could materialize the door Harry whispered that he forgot something, and ran off.  
Now Hermione hid near the wall, behind a statue, trying her best not to make a sound while simultaneously listening for footsteps.  
When she was almost about to leave she heard quick but quiet steps in the corridor to her right.  
She was almost certain it must be Harry but still she pressed herself further into the shadows, her heart pounding.  
“Don´t worry, it's just me”, Harry whispered.  
Although she was waiting for it, it still startled her.  
“Where have you been? And why did I have to wait here alone?”, Hermione hissed.  
Harry, now pulling down the invisibility cloak, smiled at her, seemingly amused. “Oh, you´ll see”, he grinned.  
Hermione had half a mind just to go back to bed, but her curiosity wouldn't let her.  
Well, not just her curiosity…  
Harry quickly paced back and forth three times, mumbling to himself. Then, as always, the door appeared.  
“Shall we?”, Harry asked, hand on the doorknob. Hermione looked around last time to see if they were still alone, then nodded.

Inside she wasn't greeted to a room they had used before, but something totally new. It was a circular room with a very high ceiling. The walls were seemingly cushioned, as was the floor, making their steps bounce a little.  
Hermione looked around in amazement. There was almost nothing inside the room.   
Just pillows, blankets, and more pillows in many different shapes and sizes.  
She looked at Harry, asking: “Alright, I´ll admit, I have no idea what your idea is this time.”  
Harry grinned widely, but didn't answer right away.  
Instead he reached into his pocket, and pulled something out. It looked like a bunch of rags.  
He held it out for Hermione to take. She reached for it, realizing that something was wrapped in them. She looked at the small vial, trying to recognize the liquid inside.  
“Bottom´s up”, Harry laughed.  
Hermione looked at him, hesitantly asking: “What's in this, Harry?”  
He didn't answer, he was looking around, admiring the room. Hermione asked again: “Harry, what's in here?” He turned to face her, and just said: “Only one way to find out, wouldn't you say?”  
Hermione wanted to object, but she knew Harry would never give her anything dangerous. At least not without a warning…  
She shrugged, then opened the vial, and chugged it down. She shuddered when she tasted something like raw onions. Then she faced Harry again, waiting.  
She was about to ask what the potion did, when she felt a weird sensation in her stomach.  
It made her feel… light. It spread from her stomach to her limbs, her hands and feet, and to her fingers, toes, and head. And then she left the ground.  
Wide eyed she watched herself float up from the ground, very slowly.  
“Harry, what…”, she squeaked, about to panic, when Harry´s hand grabbed on to her wrist, holding her back.  
“Don´t worry, I got you”, he smiled. “What you just drank is a zero gravity potion. Your whole body defies the laws of gravity for an hour or so. And don´t worry,” he added when he saw the panicked look in her face, “The effect goes away gradually, you won't suddenly fall down, I promise.”  
Hermione took a few deep breaths, calming herself. It felt weird, but kind of nice to just float there. Like she was swimming without water. But it seemed to her that she didn't have any control over her movement in the air.  
“Alright,” Harry said, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Time to get rid of our clothes.”  
Hermione asked: “Wait, aren't you going to take the potion as well?”  
“I only got enough for one of us, and someone needs to have control, right?”, he answered with a wink. Hermione heard the inflection he put on the word control. Her curiosity came back. Together with the all too well known tingle all over her body.  
Doing as he said she let her cloak fall to the ground and unbuttoned her shirt.  
When she got rid of it, Harry pulled her down into his arms.  
He reached around to open her bra. “Let me help you”, he whispered, then his lips found hers. They kissed passionately, while his hands fidgeted around behind her. Due to their nightly adventures he was pretty skilled by now, and seconds later it fell to the ground.  
He didn't let go of her, though. Their tongues played with each other, their bodies close enough to feel each other´s heartbeat. Hermione felt Harry's hands wander down her back, towards her skirt. With a quick tug he pulled it down. They were still kissing when she felt him loosening his grip on her.  
She didn't want to let go of his lips, she could have held onto his shoulders with her hands, but she let it happen. Today was his choice, so she let him have his way.  
He pushed her slightly upwards so that she could look over his head. Then he reached around her again, holding her in place.  
He had burrowed his head in her breasts. Hermione smiled then gasped when his lips found her nipple. Eagerly he sucked on it, sending jolts of pleasure through Hermione´s floating body. He then shifted his hold. Still sucking on and licking her right nipple, his hand shot up, kneading her left boob. Hermione felt amazing, and wanted to do something herself, but the way Harry held her didn´t let her do much, so she put her arms around his head, pulling him closer which made his sucking even more energetic.  
Hermione already didn't mind floating anymore, her head was filled with pleasure.  
She let go of Harry´s head, and pulled on his robe when she noticed that he was still fully clothed. Understanding her hint, Harry let go of her breasts, undressing while trying his best to keep her at level. Hermione helped him get his shirt over his head, for which he had to let her go for a second. Then she felt him grab her leg, pushing her up again.   
For a moment she wanted to object to him taking his focus off her chest, but then she felt his hands on her ass. She was now floating above him, his eyes at level with her shins.  
He had reached upwards to stop her ascend by grabbing her cheeks which he kneaded with glee. Hermione looked down and saw that Harry was still in his pants, although they bulged quite a bit. She wanted to reach down and let his cock out, but she was way too high up.  
Harry´s hands now found her panties. Without a moment's hesitation he pulled them down and tossed them aside. He then grabbed her feet, and slowly pulled them apart, and her down.  
Hermione´s heartbeat quickened as he pulled her down enough to have her glistening wet pussy right in front of him. His hands gently massaged her thighs, but his gaze was unwavering fixed on her private parts.  
Hermione could faintly feel his breath on her. Mixed with the gentle kneading of her thighs it made her feel better and better. Her hands now wandered up to her breasts, massaging them while watching him examine her. She felt the pleasure rise in her. Just when she was thinking about letting a hand wander down, giving Harry a show, she felt his grip on her left thigh loosen. His hand wandered, sliding over her pussy. Hermione took in a sharp breath.  
It was just a short sensation, but it was a strong one. She held her breath, awaiting his next move. He let his hand wander again, this time lingering just a moment on her.  
Then he let go with his other hand, having her free floating in front of him.  
He then proceeded to use two fingers to pull her wet lips apart. And with his other hand he let his index finger explore her pussy. It slid over her clit which made her let out a surprised squeak. By now her fingers were pinching her nipples while she kneaded her breasts.  
Together with his exploring fingers it almost pushed her over the edge. She thought she would finally come when he pushed her finger into her pussy, which was so wet that it slid right in.  
Then he suddenly drew back.  
Hermione, who had closed her eyes some time ago, lost in pleasure, let out a whimper and looked down.  
Harry, after pulling back, looked curiously at his glistening finger. He then put it in his mouth, sucking all of her juices off. Then, without warning, his hands shot forwards, grabbed her by her hips, and pulled her right into his face. His lips found hers, and his tongue shot forward.  
Startled by the sudden movement and his tongue entering her, Hermione cried out.  
The cry quickly changed to loud moans, as Harry put his hands on her ass to hold her in place. He passionately licked her pussy, inside and out. His hand kneaded her butt, and he used that to move her body up and down to really get all of her juices.  
Him lapping up her juices like a dried out desert dweller finally pushed her over the edge.  
She screamed out her orgasm. There was nothing around to hold on to, nothing to let her brace herself. Nothing but his head. She reached down, pushing his head against her pussy, letting his tongue get even deeper. Her body jerked around, trying to get away from him while simultaneously pulling him closer.  
She rode her orgasm while riding his face. And he let it happen, all the while not letting his tongue or her rest.  
After what felt like a few minutes Hermione slumped down. Harry let his tongue lazily glide around her pussy still, making her twitch every now and then.  
“That… that was ama-amazing…”, Hermione pushed out.  
Harry grinned up to her. “Glad you enjoyed it”, he said. “But now it's my turn to feel pleasure.”  
With that said Hermione felt his hands on her hips, and suddenly the whole world turned.  
Harry had twirled her around, letting her hang in the air face down. Somehow her blood did not rush into her head. Probably another effect of the potion, she thought.  
Then her eyes wandered right in front of her, and she understood.  
She reached out, and unzipped Harry´s pants. His fully erect cock sprang out, standing right in front of her. Or from her perspective, hanging.  
She was still slightly shaking and out of breath from her intense orgasm, but she immediately grabbed his dick, starting to stroke it. Harry let out an approving hum.  
She let her hands wander over his member, stroking up and down, careful but purposefully. She then pulled herself towards him, and in the same movement took his head in her mouth.  
It was a weird angle, but she managed to suck and lick on his cock, while stroking with one hand, and fondling his balls with her other. She felt him slightly moving to her rhythm, and heard his breath get heavy. He enjoyed it.  
Then all of the sudden she felt her legs being pushed apart. Before she could question what he did, Harry pressed his mouth against her still vulnerable pussy. Hermione let out a muffled squeal, but she kept on pleasuring him. She wrapped her legs around his head, pushing tightly, trying her best not to come again immediately.  
She picked up the pace with which she sucked on his dick, as she felt the next wave of pleasure welling up in her. Her tongue concentrated on his sweet spot, licking in fast short movements just below his head. She was hellbent on making him orgasm with her.  
He eagerly licked her pussy, letting his tongue wander from the clit all the way back, and even slightly pushing it towards her asshole.That was too much for Hermione, and she came a second time. Her cries of pleasure muffled by the dick in her mouth, her hands stroking faster and faster while trying her best to somehow hold on and keep going.  
And it seemed her struggle paid out, as Harry let out a huge groan, his cock twitching, balls contracting. Hermione, shaking and jerking, felt the first shot of his thick load hit the back of her throat. She made an effort to bob her head up and down some more, letting her tongue glide over Harry´s shaft. She felt his grip around her waist tighten, and more and more of his cum fill her mouth. She did the best she could to swallow it all, but when Harry just didn´t stop pushing his tongue into her pussy, she had to let go of his dick, head jerking back, to shout her pleasure out. “Oh Merlin, OH FUUUCK!!” The last of his load hit her chin as she pulled back in.  
Her legs still wrapped around his head, she started to lick his cock clean while trying to calm down.

She was still hanging in the air in front of Harry. While she was beat and couldn´t really do much anymore, Harry played with her floating body. He let his hands wander, pulled her legs apart, moved her arms around.  
Hermione just let it happen, as it felt good to just have him be gentle with her after two incredibly strong orgasms.  
Then his voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “Hermione, you remember last time we were here?”  
Her head still in a daze, Hermione was only able to push out a “Huh?”  
“Last time we were here. Your idea. Remember, when you used me for potion ingredients?”  
Hermione´s head immediately went clear. She looked up to him, and apologetically started: “I know, I know, and I am so, so sorry… But I really needed it. I will make it up to you any way y…” She got interrupted by him. “Pertrificus totalus!” A flash of light followed.  
Hermione, already unable to move freely, was now unable to move at all. Her legs spread apart, her arms pressed to her sides, the hands on her thighs, and her mouth open mid sentence, she was floating there.  
Harry then pulled her up so that they could see eye to eye. He grinned. “Oh, yes, you will make it up to me.” He reached down to his pants and pulled another vial out of it´s pocket.  
Hermione recognized it immediately, her eyes widened.  
Harry gulped it down. “Yeah, I see that you recognise it. It was your fertility potion that you used on me to make me cum, how often now? I certainly can´t remember.  
But I´d say fair is fair, right? You used me, now I´ll use you. You will be my personal fleshlight for the next hour or so.”  
Inside Hermione panicked, but her body betrayed her. Her pussy was already glistening again.


End file.
